Love Song Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha vivido muitos anos sofrendo, mas ele mostraria a ela que mesmo no inferno na terra, ela sempre foi a parte que o manteve humano


**Love Song.**

**The Cure.**

Sírius Black era um homem que tinha sofrido muito, mas pelo amor daquela mulher e por aqueles que ele amava ele sempre lutou, mas hoje ele estava deitado ao lado da mulher que ele tanto amava, tanto tempo longe e agora ele a tinha em seus braços.

Ele a beija no pescoço e fala sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-Bom Dia Sra Black –Arabella sorri e fala.

-Nunca vou me acostumar com isso –ela se vira e o beija.

Whenever I'm alone with you You make me feel like I am home again 

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am whole again**

Ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro, ele fica lá parado olhando para a esposa, embora eles estivessem em uma guerra, a maior meta que Sírius fez para a vida dele, depois que ele conseguiu a liberdade, era compensar todo o tempo que ele a tinha feito esperar, ele se levanta e vai até ela e a beija apaixonadamente.

-Eu amo você Bella –

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am young again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

You make me feel like I am fun again 

A Guerra estava chegando a um nível mais sério, Sírius olha para Harry, ele não sabia como ele estava reagindo a tudo isso, nem ele conseguiam imaginar um destino tão ruim para o afilhado, derrepente ele sente uma mão apertando a sua.

-Ele e forte Sírius –mesmo tentando passar forças, ele pode ver o medo nos olhos dela –ele vai saber o que fazer –ele aperta a mão dela para tentar conforta-la.

**However far away**

**I will always love you**

**However long I stay**

**I will always love you**

**Whatever words I say**

**I will always love you**

I will always love you 

Naquele dia, eles partiriam para a luta final, todos estavam se despedindo, Sírius vai até Arabella, ela abraça ele fortemente e fala.

-Volte para mim –ele pode sentir as lagrimas dela caindo em seu peito.

-Eu quero que você saiba Bella, que não importa o que aconteça, Eu sempre te amei, mesmo em Azkaban, os dementadores não conseguiram tirar você de mim –ele a beija profundamente –Eu te amo –e some num flash de luz.

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

**You make me feel like I am free again**

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

You make me feel like I am clean again 

-Sírius –Harry fala baixo –você esta bem? –Harry o examina e vê que ele estava com a perna machucada.

-Estou ótimo Harry –Harry olha diretamente para ele.

-Diga a Bella que eu amo ela, que ela e uma madrinha maravilhosa e que eu nunca vou esquecer ela –Sírius olha sem entender para o que Harry tinha falado, quando derrepente ele assobia e a Fênix dele aparece e ele fala.

-Leve o Sírius daqui –

-Não Harry... –

-Ame ela Sírius, a ame com todo o seu coração –Harry faz um movimento e a fênix parte com Sírius.

**However far away**

**I will always love you**

**However long I stay**

**I will always love you**

**Whatever words I say**

**I will always love you**

I will always love you 

Passaram-se anos e Sírius fez o que Harry tinha falado, ele amou Arabella com todo o seu coração todos os dias ele falava que a amava, ele escapava da loja de Logros que ele tinha em sociedade com os gêmeos e iria ver ela, quando eles estavam completando 10 anos de casados, Sírius começa a cantar e no final ele se ajoelha na frente dela e canta baixinho no ouvido dela.

-Eu vou sempre amar você... Eu sempre vou amar você... –

Todos batiam palmas, realmente quando ele estava com ela o mundo, para ele, parecia sumir deixando apenas eles, apenas os dois se amando por todos os anos que viriam.

**LOVESONG**

**CANÇÃO DE AMOR**

**Sempre que estou sozinho com você**

**Você me faz sentir em casa novamente**

**Sempre que estou sozinho com você**

**Você me faz sentir completo novamente**

**Sempre que estou sozinho com você**

**Você me faz sentir jovem novamente**

**Sempre que estou sozinho com você**

**Você me faz sentir alegre novamente**

**Por mais longe que esteja**

**Eu sempre vou amar você**

**Por mais distante que eu fique**

**Eu vou sempre amar você**

**Qualquer palavra que eu fale**

**Eu vou sempre amar você**

**Eu vou sempre amar você**

**Sempre que estou sozinho com você**

**Você me faz sentir livre novamente**

**Sempre que estou sozinho com você**

**Você me faz sentir limpo novamente**

**Por mais longe que esteja**

**Eu vou sempre amar você**

**Por mais distante que eu fique**

**Eu vou sempre amar você**

**Qualquer palavra que eu fale**

**Eu vou sempre amar você**

**Eu vou sempre amar você**

**ESTA SONG VAI PARA A MINHA LINDA AMIGA BEATRIZ..RSRSRS TE ADORO LINDA.RSRS ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE.RSRSRSRS**


End file.
